Star Wars Episode VIII: A New Order
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Part 2 of my Star Wars sequel trilogy. War continues to rage between The Rebel Alliance and The Imperial Droid Army while the Jedi are sent on a mission to seek out information the Empire's secret weapon: the Dark Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

_The Republic has a war to continue when the Sith Lady: Darth Hordius  
and her new Dark Jedi apprentice: Darth Skydor demand a new order  
to rule the galaxy. As war rages between The Rebel Alliance and The  
Imperial Droid Army, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Mistress Mara  
Jade Skywalker and their apprentices: Jedi Knights Ben Skywalker and  
Anakin Solo are to seek out information on the Empire's new project:  
The Dark Jedi, leading to another battle for justice._

On The Death Star III, The Sith Lady: Darth Hordius was waiting for her new Dark Jedi apprentice: Darth Skydor.

Imperial Droids surrounded the area as Skydor's ship landed and he walked with his two Dark Jedi bodyguards.

"Greetings, mistress," said Skydor.

"Greetings, Skydor," said Hordius, "I assume you've bought me news?"

"Well, mistress, I have came up with an idea for a new project."

"What exactly could that be, Skydor?"

"Do we have any androids left that haven't been used?"

"Yes. Plenty."'

"Well, we can use those androids to create an army of Dark Jedis."

"Very good idea, Skdyor. I will assemble an army of troops to accompany you in battle against the Republic. In the meantime, I shall create the Dark Jedi Army. And then, we shall have a new order."

The two of them cackled in success.

On Coruscant, Luke Skywalker and his wife: Mara Jade Skywalker, their son: Ben Skywalker and nephew: Anakin Solo landed on the docking bay. They walked out of the ship followed by R2-D2.

The four Jedis have just returned from a mission and walked their way into the elevator that took them upstairs towards the Jedi Council.

"Anakin," said Luke, looking at his apprentice, "you look troubled."

"I haven't seen my parents in about a year, Uncle Luke."

"Neither have I. Your mother and I are sisters but that doesn't make me nervous. Remember what happens when you become nervous."

"I know. I know. Being nervous is like a fear. And fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate..."

"...and hate leads to The Dark Side," they all said together and laughed.

They made it to the top floor and the doors opened.

They walked and Chewbacca noticed them.

His eyes widened when he saw them and he threw his arms around Luke and Mara.

"It's very good to see you too, Chewie," chuckled Luke.

"Very good," chuckled Mara.

Chewie turned to Ben and Anakin and threw his arms around them as well.

"Okay, Chewie. We missed you too," chuckled Ben.

"Very much," chuckled Anakin.

R2-D2 just blipped at Chewie and he growled back at him.

"So Chewie," said Luke, "are the others around? You know. Like Han, Leia, Lando, 3PO."

Chewie grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him along.

Mara, Ben, Anakin and R2 ran after them.

They walked into a chamber where Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Lando Calarissian and C-3PO were present.

Han and Leia ran to Anakin and threw his arms around him.

"Anakin!" they both chanted, "it's so good to see you."

"Thanks, mom, dad. It's very good to see you too."

"Gosh, you've grown, kid," said Lando, "and so have you, Ben."

"Thanks, Lando," said Ben and Anakin.

"And Luke," said Han, "how you doin'?"

"Just fine, Han," said Luke.

"Oh, Luke," chuckled Leia, "how good to see you all."

And they gave each other a hug.

"Why R2-D2. How good it is to see you," said 3PO.

R2 just beeped at him and the two droids started to walk along the hallway, discussing R2's adventures.

"The next meeting with the council is in ten minutes," said Leia, "I suggest you guys get yourselves ready."

Ten minutes later, Luke, Mara, Ben, Anakin, Chancellor Alvanite, Head Jedi Master Jorce Grindo, Jedi Master Kam Lamore, Jedi Master Mars Flitworth, Jedi Master Tark Thelor and Jedi Mistress Lindo Dars sat together in the main chamber.

"Good to you all," said Alvanite, "first things first, I would like to welcome back Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Mistress Mara Jade Skywalker and their Jedi Knight apprentices: Ben Skywalker and Anakin Solo. Anyway, we have a new objective. The Empire is planning a new weapon on the Republic."

Grindo sighed in his usual annoyed way.

"Just get on with it. Will you, Chancellor? What is this weapon?"

"This weapon hasn't been discovered yet, Grindo. So please. Patience remains to the light side with us. Anyway, Master Skywalker and Mistress Jade Skywalker, I shall assign you and your apprentices to find information on this weapon. Mara, you and Ben shall go to Kamino while Luke, you and Anakin shall go to Naboo."

"Wait a second, wait a second!" boomed Grindo, "don't tell me you're assigning Anakin to the mission!"

"I am," said Alvanite, "and there's nothing wrong with that."

"After his clumsiness over a year ago in that battle with Darth Shorn, you really think I'm willing to let him participate in this?"

"What are you talking about, Master Grindo?" said Ben, "he threw me his saber. If it weren't for him, I would've never..."

"Quiet, Ben!" boomed Grindo, "such foolishness to stand up to your cousin like that!"

"Don't talk to my cousin like that, you stuck-up, insolent..." said Anakin.

"Anakin," said Luke, "that's enough now."

"Sorry, Uncle Luke."

"How dare you talk back to me like that," grunted Grindo, "I'm the Jedi Master with the authority here."

"Enough, Grindo," said Alvanite, "you will never be as authorized as me. Now, about the weapon, we must discover before time runs out because The Empress has sent her new Dark Jedi apprentice: Darth Skydor and a squad of Imperial Droids to engage in battle against us."

"Don't worry, Chancellor," said Mara, "we'll find that weapon and report it back here to the council."

"That's good to hear," said Alvanite, "good luck to all four of you and may the force be with you as well."


	2. Chapter 2

On The Death Star III, Hordius was in her throne chair with her Dark Jedi servant: Sharvin at her side.

"It's just awful. Isn't it, Sharvin?"

"What would be so awful, My Lady?"

"Those blasted Republicans. They beat us twice before, haven't they?"

"Don't worry, My Lady. We'll find victory some day."

Hordius nodded in agreement.

Secretly, Sharvin was a bit hesitant about Hordius' evil plans. He had a bit of a soft and sympathetic side in him. He'd hate to reveal it since he was feared that Hordius might kill him.

Back at The Rebel Station on Coruscant, two Jedi Starfighters were being prepared for the Jedis' mission.

Anakin Skywalker's old yellow Jedi Starfighter was to be given to Luke and Anakin with R2 to accompany them.

Obi-Wan Kenobi's old silver Jedi Starfighter was to be given to Mara and Ben with Obi-Wan's old astromech droid: R4-G9 who traveled on his mission to Utapau to accompany them.

Obi-Wan sold R4 and his Jedi Starfighter before he went with baby Luke to Tattoine. He then gave her to Mara and Ben as a companion.

The two Starfighters were redesigned with two seats.

The spirits of Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme watched as R2 and R4 were placed inside the Starfighters.

"Good luck on your mission, son," said Anakin's spirit.

"Good luck indeed," said Padme's spirit.

"Thanks, mom, dad," said Luke.

"And of course I wish good luck for both my grandsons," said Anakin's spirit.

"So do I," said Padme's spirit.

"Thanks, grandfather, grandmother," said Ben and Anakin.

"May the force be with you all," said Obi-Wan's spirit.

"Thanks, Obi-Wan," said Ben and Anakin.

"Oh, good luck, son," said Leia, hugging Anakin.

"Hopefully you'll be back soon," said Han, hugging him as well.

"Thanks, mom, dad," said Anakin, "I'm sure I'll be just fine with Uncle Luke."

"That's my boy," said Han, "run along and get yourself ready."

A few minutes later, Luke and Anakin sat in their Jedi Starfigher with R2 inside his hatch.

Mara and Ben also sat in their Jedi Starfighter with R4 inside her hatch.

"Good luck, R2, R4," said 3PO.

They all watched as the two Jedi Starfighters took off into space.

"Um, shall we get ready for battle?" said Lando.

"Sure," said Han.

"Sure thing," said Leia.

Chewie growled in agreement.

The silver Jedi Starfighter flew from the booster ring through hyper sleep.

R4 blipped her words onscreen for Mara and Ben to see.

"We're going to the Kamino system, R4," said Mara.

"How long will it take to get there, mom?" Ben asked.

"Not long," said Mara.

The ship carrying Darth Skydor and his troops of Imperial Droids flew down over the sight of Coruscant.

Skydor started a hologram with Hordius.

"Greetings, mistress."

"Skydor. Have you reached Coruscant yet, my apprentice?"

"No, mistress. But we're almost there."

"Good to know. Seems that four Jedis have split up in pairs to find out our plan to defeat the Republic with troops of Dark Jedis."

"I'll go to Naboo to assassinate Master Skywalker and Young Solo."

"And what to become Mistress Jade Skywalker and her son?"

"Don't worry, My Lady. I've already sent someone to take care of them. She's a bounty huntress. Wife of the deceased bounty hunter: Jango Fett and his deceased bounty hunter son: Boba Fett. Her name is Carla Fett."


	3. Chapter 3

The yellow Jedi Starfighter landed on Naboo.

Luke, Anakin and R2 exited the ship and walked along through the palace.

Luke and Anakin were amazed.

"Grandmother's been talking about this place."

"That's the thing, Anakin," said Luke, "it's her homeworld."

Darth Skydor used his Dark Jedi Starfighter to fly to Naboo and spy on Luke, Anakin and R2.

Six Imperial Droid troops accompanied him.

Skydor noticed the Jedi Starfighter.

"Stay with the ship, men," he ordered the Imperial Droid troops, "I must find Skywalker and Solo."

He hid behind the entrance to the ruins and eavesdropped on the Jedis.

Luke, Anakin and R2 entered the ruins where the king and queen of Naboo stood in their throne chairs.

"Greetings, Master Skywalker," said the king, "we've been expecting you. And who is your apprentice."

"I'm Anakin Solo," said Anakin, "son of Han and Leia Organa Solo and Master Skywalker's nephew."

"So we see," said the king.

"We've come here to learn of The Empire's new weapon," said Luke.

"Darth Hordius and his apprentice: Darth Skydor are planning a new project known as the Dark Jedis." said the queen.

"Dark Jedis?" said Anakin curiously.

"Androids," said the king, "they're planning to use androids to fight against the Republic."

Skdyor gasped.

"It can't be," he whispered to himself.

"The Empire plans to use the Dark Jedis to rule the galaxy with brutal force," said the queen.

"How do you know this?" said Luke.

"We've been spying on them for months," said the king.

"No, no," whispered Skdyor to himself.

"If the Empire gets a hold of the galaxy," said the queen, "they plan to demand a new order."

"WE WILL!" shouted Skydor, raging into the ruin.

Luke and Anakin bought out their sabers.

"Your highnesses, scatter," said Anakin.

The king and queen ran away from the throne room to safety.

Luke and Anakin fought Skydor through the ruins.

R2 speeded out of the ruins and back to the ship.

He accidentally bumped into one of the Imperial Droids.

"Hey!" shouted the Imperial Droid, "why you clumsy little astro droid."

R2 blipped at him and set him on fire.

"Help!" shouted the Imperial Droids and crashed into a wall to flames.

The rest of the Imperial Droids struggled with R2 as he continued to set them on fire.

The three Jedis continued to fight.

Skydor forced Luke back and used lightning force on Anakin.

Anakin used his saber to block the lightning force.

"I see you're letting out your fears, Solo," taunted Skydor, "a fool like your grandfather before you."

"A fool remains a fool," taunted Anakin back, "but only evil conquer it."

Luke cut in between.

Skydor let go of the lightning force and leaped backwards out of the ruins in his escape.

Luke and Anakin put their sabers away and sighed.

"You fought well, Anakin," said Luke.

"Thanks, Uncle Luke," said Anakin, "so did you."

"I suggest we go some place into hiding."

"But where?"

"Don't worry. I know just the place."

"Where, Uncle Luke?"

"Dagobah. Where Master Yoda trained me. There I shall train you even more for battle."

"Okay."

And the two of them walked out of the ruins and back to the ship.

R2 rolled into the hatch and Luke and Anakin walked into the ship.

The ship then took off for Dagobah.

Back on Coruscant, troops of Imperial Droids were lined up around the battlefield.

The Rebels ran to one side of the battlefield while the Imperial Droids stood on the other side.

Chancellor Alvanite and all the Jedi Masters sat in the council chamber.

"Hopefully Mistress Jade Skywalker and her son know about of the bounty huntress."

"You mean you haven't told them of Carla Fett?" said Grindo.

"I was getting to that, Jorce."

"Do you even what dangers you've put them by doing that?"

"It's not like I wanted to do that. Besides they find out about her once they discover the secret weapon."

"NO, CHANCELLOR! THIS IS TREASON!"

"Woah, woah. Settle down, Jorce," said Lindo Dars.

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO SETTLE DOWN! WHAT KIND OF CHANCHELLOR OR SOON TO BE SUPREME CHANCELLOR AFTER THE WAR ENDS WOULD JUST LET THEM GO WITHOUT A WARNING OF THE BOUNTY HUNTRESS?"

"LEAVE US, JORCE! NOW!" shouted Alvanite.

Grindo stomped his feet in a tantrum and left the room.

"Anyway," said Alvanite, "once the weapon is discovered, we shall bring our Jedi troops into battle."

On the battlefields, the Rebels and the Imperial Droids started raging at each other.

"Get ready!" shouted Han.

"Guns out!" shouted Leia.

"Wait! Wait! Wait for me!" wailed 3PO, trying to catch up.

"For the galaxy!" shouted Lando.

Chewbacca growled loudly and jumped onto an Imperial Droid, tearing it apart.

The rest of the Rebels started battle with the Imperial Droids.

The two armies started shooting guns at each other.

A huge brawl was set on the Coruscant Battlefields.

The silver Jedi Starfigher landed on Kamino.

Mara and Ben walked out of the ship with R4 to follow closely behind.

The trio entered the building and the door shut behind them.

The Lord and Lady's protocol servant came up to them.

"Welcome, Jedis," she said, "I am MC-16 at your service."

"Please take to see the Lord and Lady," said Mara.

"Right away, Mistress Jedi."

And she led them down the hallway.

R4 blipped in curiosity at the place.

"Shh, R4," whispered Ben.

MC-16 led Mara, Ben and R4 into the throne room where Lord Taishan Su and Lady Tara Su sat down in their throne chairs.

"We've been expecting, Mistress Jedi," said Taishan."

"Taishan and Tara Su," said Mara, "it's an honor. This is my son and apprentice: Ben Skywalker."

"A real pleasure, my Lord and Lady," said Ben.

"A pleasure is ours, young one," said Tara, "I see you've come to find out the new weapon that the Separatists are planning."

"Do you know where to find it?" said Mara.

"Why of course," said Taishan, "it's here with us on Kamino. The bounty huntress: Carla Fett is creating it now using androids."

"What do they call this weapon?" said Ben.

"The Dark Jedis," said Tara, "if The Empire uses them to fight in battle and win the war, they shall rule the galaxy with brutal force and demand a new order."

"Is there any way we can see these Dark Jedis into view?" said Mara.

"Sure," said Taishan, "just follow us."

Taishan and Tara led Mara, Ben and R4 out over the view of the android factory.

"There was no way we could stop the huntress: Carla Fett from doing this," said Taishan.

"She said she would kill us if we interfered with it," said Tara.

"That's alright," said Mara, "not your fault."

"How did that bounty huntress does all this single-handedly?" asked Ben curiously.

"Her bodyguards," said Taishan.

"They've been assisting her in all this," said Tara.

Androids came out of the machines capes were placed around them.

They each grabbed a red lightsaber and started marching around the area.

The yellow Jedi Starfighter landed on Dagobah.

Luke and Anakin jumped out of their seats and R2 rolled out of his hatch.

"Be careful, Anakin," said Luke, "when R2 and I arrived here so I could receive training from Master Yoda, R2 almost got killed by an unseen force. Right, R2?"

R2 just blipped in embarassment.

"Thanks for the advice, Uncle Luke," said Anakin, "I think I might understand the dangers of this place by the looks of it."

"Good then," said Luke, "so now you can be more cautious about it. Now. To your training."


	4. Chapter 4

On Kamino, Mara and Ben were saying goodbye to Lord Taishan and Lady Tara Su.

"Thanks for letting us stay, my Lord and Lady," said Ben.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to spend the night, Jedis," said Taishan.

"No, thank you," said Mara, "we've got a war to get back to."

"So we see," said Tara with a smile on her face.

"Well, goodbye then," said Mara.

And she and Ben walked outside the building alongside R4-G9.

Taishan and Tara walked away out of sight.

Carla Fett and her four bodyguards snuck down on the trio and jumped onto the platform.

"Hello, Jedis," cackled Carla.

"Carla Fett," said Mara, "I see you've been busy with the Dark Jedi army."

"We will receive a new order once we get a hold of the galaxy and defeat the Republic once and for all."

"Never!" grunted Ben.

"Kill them!" ordered Carla to both of her bodyguards.

Mara and Ben started to fight the two bodyguards while Carla and her other two bodyguards ran back to their ship and started it up.

"Let's get out of here," said Carla.

"R4!" shouted Mara, "R4, back to the ship! Now!"

R4 screamed and ran back into her hatch inside the ship.

Mara and Ben sliced both bodyguards through their torsos.

"They're getting away, mom!" shouted Ben.

"I'll throw a tracking device!" shouted Mara.

Before Carla's ship took off into space, Mara threw a tracking device at it.

"Come on, Ben," she sighed, "let's go."

"Okay, mom," said Ben.

And the two of them ran inside the ship and took off in Carla's direction.

On the Coruscant battlefields, Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie, 3PO and the Rebels continued in their battle against the Imperial Droid Army.

Chewie continued to rage at Imperial Droids and tear them apart.

"Chewie!" shouted Lando, "Chewie, over here!"

Chewie ran over to him, growling in the process.

Lando, Chewie and a squad of Rebels fought against a squad of Imperial Droids.

"Han!" shouted Leia, shooting away with her troops.

"I'm coming, Leia!" shouted Han, running over with his troops.

The two of them and their troops started fighting another squad of Imperial Droids.

"HEEEEELLLP!" wailed 3PO.

Two Rebels restrained him from getting shot.

"Why, thank you," he sighed.

"Be a bit more careful next time, won't you, robot?" said one of the Rebels.

"My name is not robot. I am C-3PO. Cyborg Human Cycles."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," said the other Rebels, "if you don't mind, my brothers and I must get back into battle now."

On Dagobah, Luke and Anakin were training doing a hike in the woods.

Each with a very heavy backpack on, they kept on through the mist.

"You're doing great, Anakin," said Luke, "after this hike, you'll probably be done for today."

"Okay, Uncle Luke," said Anakin, "how much longer will it take to get back?"

"Not long."

"Okay."

And the two of them carried on.

Carla and her bodyguards were sitting inside the ship when the tracking beacon from the silver Jedi Starfighter.

"Boss, look," said one of the bodyguards, "we're being followed."

Carla looked at the tracking beacon.

"It's those blasted Jedis again," said Carla.

"What should we do?" said the other bodyguards.

"Blast 'em."

The rocket launchers at the back of the ship launched two missiles at the Jedi Starfighter.

"Mom, look out!" gasped Ben.

R4 screamed in a panic.

Mara turned the ship out of the way.

"Shoot!" grunted Carla and stomped her foot down on the floor.

The Jedi Starfighter cut in front of them.

Carla's bodyguards aimed two missiles from the front launcher at them.

R4 let out a warning over the screen "LOOK OUT!"

"Alright, R4! Alright!" shouted Ben.

Mara flew the plane out of the way.

Carla grunted again.

"Bring out the nets!" she ordered to her bodyguards.

A net gun rose from the top of the ship.

Ben looked back.

"Oh, no," he gasped.

A net was aimed at the Jedi Starfighter and Carla's ship reeled it in.

The window to the Starfighter was opened.

The hatch to Carla's ship opened up.

Carla's bodyguards bought Mara, Ben and R4 in.

The three of them struggled and R4 ran up to the hologram system.

She typed in SKYWALKER, LUKE.

Ben and Mara ran behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

On Dagobah, Luke and Anakin were having dinner inside Yoda's old hut when Anakin sensed his aunt and cousin in trouble.

"What is it, Anakin?" said Luke, "you look troubled."

"I sense trouble with Ben and Aunt Mara."

"What kind of trouble?"

A hologram came on.

"Dad! Dad!" cried Ben.

"Ben? What's wrong?"

"Dad. It's me and mom. We've been captured by the bounty huntress."

"Carla Fett," gasped Anakin.

"You've got to help us!" cried Mara, "NOOOO!"

The two bodyguards walked up behind them and the hologram faded.

"Uncle Luke, we've got rescue them," said Anakin.

"We will," said Luke.

And the two of them ran outside to the ship with R2 strolling quickly behind them.

He ran into his hatch.

Luke and Anakin shut the hatch and ran into their seats inside the ship.

Luke closed the door and the ship took off for Coruscant.

On Coruscant, the battle continued between the Rebels and the Imperial Troops.

Han, Leia, Chewie, Lando, 3PO and their troops ran up to a base house where they would discover The Empire's secret weapon inside.

"Stay here, guys," said Lando to the troops.

"Yes, sir," said one of them.

"3PO, see if you can open that door," said Han.

"How would I do that, sir?"

"Over there, 3PO," said Leia and pointed to a protocol hatch.

"Oh. Right away, ma'am."

"NOW, 3PO!" shouted Han, still shooting with his troops.

3PO walked over to the protocol hatch and typed in the code.

Imperial Droids continued to shoot at him.

"HEELLP!" he wailed.

Chewie jumped in front of him to cover him and shoot at the Imperial Droids.

Finally, 3PO unsealed the doors and went in after Han, Leia, Chewie and Lando.

The chamber was quiet.

"Where are we gonna find evidence on that secret weapon in here?" said Han.

"I don't know," said Lando, "but I think I know where to find a start."

The five of them walked through the hallways of the base house and shut down a few shields.

"Come on, come on," said Lando.

They run on into the main chamber where they found a computer at one end of it.

"Lando, why are you always the smart one?" joked Han.

"Born lucky I guess," joked Lando back.

They walked over to the computer and Lando typed in HORDIUS, DARTH.

One result showed up titled DARK JEDI ARMY.

"Dark Jedi?" gasped Leia.

"They better not be cloning the Jedis here on Coruscant," said Han.

"We'll find out," said Lando.

He clicked on the result and it showed an entire summary of the secret weapon.

Lando read out "I, Darth Hordius, The Empress and Sith Lady, along with my apprentice: Darth Skydor, are making plans to create androids and create an army of Dark Jedis. By doing this, we plan to defeat the Republic. In the result, we shall rule the galaxy with brutal force and demand a new order."

"So that's the secret weapon," said Han.

"We have to warn Luke," said Leia, "and Anakin."

"We have to warn them all," said Han.

"Not quite," said Lando.

"What?" said Han and Leia together.

"Your families probably know already of the Dark Jedis from their visits to separate systems. All we have to do is defeat these Dark Jedis."

"But we need troops," said Han, "of Rebels. And Jedis."

"We''l just have to assemble them then," said Leia.

"Let's make negotiations with Chancellor Alvanite and The Jedi Council," said Lando.

The five of them ran outside to see that the entire squad of Imperial Droids was defeated and the Rebels won the battle.

"What is it, Anakin?" said Luke, "you look troubled."

"I sense trouble with Ben and Aunt Mara."

"What kind of trouble?"

A hologram came on.

"Dad! Dad!" cried Ben.

"Ben? What's wrong?"

"Dad. It's me and mom. We've been captured by the bounty huntress."

"Carla Fett," gasped Anakin.

"You've got to help us!" cried Mara, "NOOOO!"

The two bodyguards walked up behind them and the hologram faded.

"Uncle Luke, we've got rescue them," said Anakin.

"We will," said Luke.

And the two of them ran outside to the ship with R2 strolling quickly behind them.

He ran into his hatch.

Luke and Anakin shut the hatch and ran into their seats inside the ship.

Luke closed the door and the ship took off for Coruscant.

On Coruscant, the battle continued between the Rebels and the Imperial Troops.

Han, Leia, Chewie, Lando, 3PO and their troops ran up to a base house where they would discover The Empire's secret weapon inside.

"Stay here, guys," said Lando to the troops.

"Yes, sir," said one of them.

"3PO, see if you can open that door," said Han.

"How would I do that, sir?"

"Over there, 3PO," said Leia and pointed to a protocol hatch.

"Oh. Right away, ma'am."

"NOW, 3PO!" shouted Han, still shooting with his troops.

3PO walked over to the protocol hatch and typed in the code.

Imperial Droids continued to shoot at him.

"HEELLP!" he wailed.

Chewie jumped in front of him to cover him and shoot at the Imperial Droids.

Finally, 3PO unsealed the doors and went in after Han, Leia, Chewie and Lando.

The chamber was quiet.

"Where are we gonna find evidence on that secret weapon in here?" said Han.

"I don't know," said Lando, "but I think I know where to find a start."

The five of them walked through the hallways of the base house and shut down a few shields.

"Come on, come on," said Lando.

They run on into the main chamber where they found a computer at one end of it.

"Lando, why are you always the smart one?" joked Han.

"Born lucky I guess," joked Lando back.

They walked over to the computer and Lando typed in HORDIUS, DARTH.

One result showed up titled DARK JEDI ARMY.

"Dark Jedi?" gasped Leia.

"They better not be cloning the Jedis here on Coruscant," said Han.

"We'll find out," said Lando.

He clicked on the result and it showed an entire summary of the secret weapon.

Lando read out "I, Darth Hordius, The Empress and Sith Lady, along with my apprentice: Darth Skydor, are making plans to create androids and create an army of Dark Jedis. By doing this, we plan to defeat the Republic. In the result, we shall rule the galaxy with brutal force and demand a new order."

"So that's the secret weapon," said Han.

"We have to warn Luke," said Leia, "and Anakin."

"We have to warn them all," said Han.

"Not quite," said Lando.

"What?" said Han and Leia together.

"Your families probably know already of the Dark Jedis from their visits to separate systems. All we have to do is defeat these Dark Jedis."

"But we need troops," said Han, "of Rebels. And Jedis."

"We''l just have to assemble them then," said Leia.

"Let's make negotiations with Chancellor Alvanite and The Jedi Council," said Lando.

The five of them ran outside to see that the entire squad of Imperial Droids was defeated and the Rebels have won the battle.

"General Solo, what was the weapon?" asked one of the Rebels.

"I'll explain later," said Han hurrily, "all of you. Go back to the station and assemble all the troops you can."

"But sir?" said another Rebel.

"That's an order," said Han.

One by one, the Rebels started to leave the battlefield.


	6. Chapter 6

On Skydor's ship, Mara, Ben and R4 were held hostage between lasers.

Carla came in.

"Well, well, well, Jedis," she said to them, "looks like you are no match for a bounty huntress around her sixties. Now I know that neither of you killed my husband: Jango or my son: Boba.

"Then why did you capture us?" asked Mara.

"Here's the thing: the Jedi are the reason that they are both dead. I've spent twenty years in carbon-freeze after The Empire was defeated once. So now I will get my revenge."

"NEVER, FETT!" shouted Ben, raging from his lasers but being blocked.

Carla chuckled.

"Why would Jango marry you anyway if Boba was just his clone?" said Mara.

"Long ago, before the Clone Wars even started, Jango and I fell in love. We got married but broke up and that's how Jango for him and the Kaminoans to clone him as a son and they called him Boba. Here's the worst part: because of the Jedi, I never got to see my son before he died."

Skydor came in.

"Well, well, well," he chuckled, "one, two, three times the bounty for you, Mrs. Fett. After your taking part in battle."

"You promised I'd get my bounty after I captured these Jedis!" complained Carla.

"The Empress has already made the deal with you and so have I, bounty huntress."

Carla sighed and left the chamber.

There was a short silence.

"I see you've found out about the Empire's secret weapon," said Skydor.

"If I had both my arms and legs free," grunted Ben and stuttered, "I'd, I'd, well I'd...!"

"Ben," interrupted Mara, "just leave it, please."

"Sorry, mom," sighed Ben.

"Wise decision, young one," taunted Skydor, "always listening to your mother."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Ben, "SHUT UP!"

Skydor chuckled walked up to Ben as he continued to glare at him.

"You reckless, young Skwalker," Skydor continued to taunt Ben and chuckled, "after all those comebacks you've given me, you call yourself a Jedi Knight?"

"Keep away from him!" boomed Mara, "he's twice the Jedi you'll ever be."

"I'd like to see that myself," chuckled Skdyor.

"KEEP AWAY FROM US!" shouted Ben.

R4 tried to zap Skydor but the laser around her body prevented her from doing so.

"Wow," chuckled Skydor, "you're a feisty little astro droid, aren't you?"

"Leave her alone!" grunted Mara.

"All three of you would the perfect bait for Master Skywalker and his nephew," claimed Skydor.

"If you do anything to hurt my dad!" grunted Ben, "or my cousin Anakin...!"

"What are you going to do young one? Strike me down with your saber like you did to Darth Shorn?"

"Even worse!"

"Then where's your weapon...Jedi?"

Ben had nothing more to say.

An Imperial Droid General came in.

"What is it, general?" asked Skydor.

"Sir, Master Skywalker and his nephew have arrived."

"Make sure they're captured and bought to this chamber at once."

"I will alert my men then."

"Thank you, General."

The General exited the chamber to alert his troops.

Luke, Anakin and R2 walked through the hallway.

"Where do you think Ben and Aunt Mara would be in this place?"

"I don't know, Anakin," said Luke, "but I do sense a trap. With them as bait."

"You mean like what happened with my parents at Bespin in order for grandpa to bring you there?"

"Yeah, sort of. But we must stay low. Or else we're be trapped as well."

R2 blipped in curiosity.

"Shh, R2," whispered Anakin, "someone will hear us."

R2 beaped, except quieter.

The General and his troops finally detected them.

"Stop right there, Jedi," said The General.

Luke and Anakin looked to see the Imperial Droids closing in on them.

"By the order of Darth Skydor," claimed The General, "you three are under arrest."

R2 beaped curiously.

Luke and Anakin looked at each in suspicion.

The Imperial Droids bought the trio in the chamber where Skydor was waiting.

"Luke!" gasped Mara.

"Mara!" gasped Luke.

"Anakin!" gasped Ben.

"Ben!" gasped Anakin.

R2 and R4 screamed at each other.

R2 tried to run towards the lasers but the Imperial Droids held him back.

"A family reunion," said Skydor, "but about double the pleasure for bait against our trap for your friends back in The Rebel Alliance."

"NEVER!" shouted Ben.

"Ben," chanted Luke and Mara.

"You know what's the best part," said Skydor, "we will actually demand a new order."

"Not yet you won't!" groaned Anakin and used force power to grab Ben's saber and slice the Imperial Droids guarding him.

Luke and Anakin destroyed all the lasers and Mara, Ben and R4 were free.

"Cous'!" shouted Anakin and threw Ben back his saber.

Luke, Mara, Ben, Anakin, R2 and R4 ran out of the chamber and through the hallway of the ship.

They ran outside to the docking bay and into their Jedi Starfighters.

Skdyor and a bunch of Imperial Droids ran outside and began to shoot at the ships before they disappeared into space.

"Commander," said Skydor, looking at the Imperial Droid commander next to him, "assemble all the troops you can over to Coruscant. I'll assemble a squad of Dark Jedis I can."

"Right away, sir," said The Commander.


	7. Chapter 7

The two Jedi Starfighters carrying Luke, Mara, Ben, Anakin, R2 and R4 landed on Coruscant.

They into The Rebel Station and met up with Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie and 3PO.

"Anakin!" called Han and Leia.

"Mom! Dad!" called Anakin.

They threw their arms around him.

"R2-D2, it is you, it is you," said 3PO, "and R4-G9, oh my, oh my."

R2 and R4 ran up to 3PO and blipped at him in greetings.

"We've found out The Empire's secret weapon," said Lando.

"So have we," said Luke.

"They're planning the Dark Jedi army," said Mara.

"And if they defeat us and get hold of the galaxy..." said Han.

"...we all know what happens, Han," interrupted Leia.

"They shall demand a new order," they all said together.

At the Jedi Council chamber, Luke, Mara, Ben, Anakin, Alvanite and the Jedi Masters and Force Ghosts gathered together.

"We have to think of a way to end this war," said Alvanite.

"I know," said Obi-Wan, "we have troops of Imperial Droids coming our way."

"True that is," said Yoda, "but troops of Dark Jedis we also have for battle. Mmm."

"Master Yoda is right," said Mace Windu.

"We'll need troops of Jedis to fight against them," said Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Chancellor Alvanite," said Ahsoka Tano, "how will we do this?"

"We'll just have to assemble troops," said Alvanite.

"HOW, CHANCELLOR?" boomed Grindo, "HOW?"

Alvanite sighed in interruption.

"The Chancellor was getting to that if you'd let him, Master Grindo," said Anakin calmly.

"QUIET, ANAKIN!"

"Don't speak to our nephew like that," gasped Mara.

"Sticking up for your own nephew, aren't you, Mistress Jade Skywalker? Huh."

"Enough, Grindo!" boomed Alvanite, "one more peep of you and you're leaving the chamber."

"Sorry, Chancellor,' said Grindo.

"Anyway," said Alvanite, "we'll need more troops of Jedis."

"Much more," said Luke.

"All the troops we can find," said Ben.

"Then what are waiting for?" said Alvanite, "let's go find those troops and fight for the galaxy."

At The Rebel Station, Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie, 3PO, R2, R4 and The Rebel Alliance started making plans for battle as well.

"Alright, men," said Han, sitting with Leia onstage, "here is our The Empire's secret weapon: the Dark Jedi. The Empress and her apprentice: Darth Skydor have created them using androids. Now Skydor is coming here to the battlefields. If they defeat us in battle and destroy the Republic, they will get hold of the galaxy and will demand a new order."

"Now," said Leia, "who's with us in this mission to stop them."

"We are," the Rebels chanted and cheered together as a team.


	8. Chapter 8

On the day of the battle, Skydor, his four Dark Jedi bodyguards, Carla, her two bodyguards and their troops of Imperial Droids and Dark Jedis arrived and marched up on one side of the Coruscant battlefield.

Luke, Mara, Ben, Anakin and troops of Jedis marched up on the other side of the battlefield.

Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie and troops of Rebels marched up on the other side of the battlefield as well.

3PO, R2 and R4 joined in as well.

The two teams stared at each other in total glare.

Finally, Luke shouted out "for the galaxy!"

The opposite team chanted out "for The Empire!"

They started raging at each other onto the middle of the battlefield where the brawl started.

Chewie contined to rip Imperial Droids and Dark Jedis apart.

Han, Leia, Lando and their troops continued to shoot at Imperial Droids while Luke, Mara, Ben, Anakin and their troops fought Dark Jedis.

R2 and R4 sped through the battle, burning Imperial Droids and Dark Jedis along the way.

3PO tried to catch up with them.

"R2-D2, R4-G9, wait for meeeee!" he wailed.

As the battle progressed, Carla and her bodyguards came into view and started shooting at Luke and Mara.

"After her, Mara," said Luke.

Luke and Mara chased Carla and her bodyguards to one centre of the battlefield.

Mara fought the bodyguards while Luke continued to chase Carla down through the battlefield.

Mara sliced both bodyguards in half though their torsos.

Carla stopped in her tracks and shot at Luke but he blocked her gunshots and aimed it back at her.

She stepped aside as the shots passed by.

Luke then raged at her and aimed his saber at her head.

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Carla.

But it was too late.

Luke's saber was injected through Carla's head and helmet which fell to the ground.

Mara ran up into the scene and stood next to Luke as he looked at Carla's dead body.

"So pass the Fett family," sighed Luke.

"You got that right, Luke," sighed Mara.

Watching Carla's death, Skydor ran for cover.

"Anakin!" shouted Luke.

"Ben!" shouted Mara.

Ben and Anakin looked up at their masters.

Luke and Mara pointed to Skydor who continued to run.

As the battle progressed, Luke, Mara, Ben and Anakin followed Skydor and his four bodyguards up to a small building above the battlefield.

Ben and Anakin pursued Skydor into the main chamber while the four bodyguards blocked Luke and Mara's way.

A red shield was split between the entrance and the chamber itself.

Luke and Mara started to fight Skydor's bodyguards.

Skydor stood at the very end side of the chamber while Ben and Anakin stood no more then five feet away from him.

"Well, well, well. Two Jedi Knights against one Dark Jedi," said Skydor.

"We're more powerful then you think, Skydor," said Ben.

"Much more powerful," said Anakin.

"Try me," said Skydor and bought out his saber.

Ben and Anakin bought out their sabers as well.

The three Jedis engaged in a saber duel.

Luke stabbed one of the bodyguards and Mara stabbed another.

The four of them then continued to fight.

Skydor severed one of Ben's arms.

Ben screamed in pain and slowly sat down.

His saber dropped down and Anakin glared at Skydor.

"Take it, Anakin! Take it!" shouted Ben.

Anakin picked up Ben's saber and used it along with his saber to continue the duel with Skydor.

Luke and Mara sliced the torso of another bodyguard.

Mara sliced a light off the ceiling and it dropped down on the last bodyguard.

The bodyguard, on fire, ran out a window and onto the the Separatist ship which exploded.

Fire came burning down on the battlefield.

"Run away! Run away!" shouted Lando.

Chewie growled in fear.

Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie, 3PO, R2, R4, the Rebels and the Jedis all ran off the battlefield.

The remaining Imperial Droids and Dark Jedis tried to run but were destroyed in the explosion.

The Rebels and the Jedis cheered victoriously.

Luke and Mara ran up to the shield and watched as Anakin and Skydor fought.

Skydor used force lightning on Anakin but he blocked it with both sabers.

"Go, Anakin," cheered Mara.

"Go, Anakin," cheered Luke.

"Thanks, Uncle Luke. Thanks, Aunt Leia," called Anakin back and aimed both sabers at Skydor bodysides.

However, he was pushed against the wall by force lightning.

The red shield disappeared and the entrance to the chamber was freed.

Luke and Mara came running into the chamber and fought Skydor one-on-one.

Skydor pushed Luke back and used force lightning on Mara.

"Well, well, Mistress Jade Skywalker," chuckled Skydor, "you are no match for me as I see now."

"But I am!" shouted Luke and raged at him.

Seeing that Luke was just about to kill him, Skydor jumped up onto the hole on the roof in the middle of the chamber and climbed out into the air.

Seeing that Ben and Anakin were in bad conditions but still alive, Luke and Mara were relieved.

Luke hauled Anakin up and carried him out.

Mara hauled Ben up and carried him out as well.

Together, the four of them exited the chamber.

Skydor snuck up to his Dark Jedi Starfighter and took off for The Death Star III.


	9. Chapter 9

Skydor landed on The Death Star III.

Hordius was waiting for him.

Skydor jumped out of his Starfighter and ran up to her.

The two of them walked alongside through the hallway.

"I'm sorry, mistress," said Skydor, "I've failed."

"That's okay, my apprentice," said Hordius, "you and your squad have done the best you could."

"Now that our plan to demand a new order has failed, what will we do?"

"Well, we'll find another way to rule the galaxy with brutal force. We just have to come up with a plan."

"We will."

The two of them cackled together.

On Coruscant, Ben and Anakin were both aided.

Ben received a new robot arm and Anakin was aided to a medical treatment.

"How do you feel, Ben?" said Luke.

"Better," said Ben.

"Guess you'll have to get used to that new robot arm, right?" said Mara.

"Yeah, I guess," chuckled Ben, "I bet it'll do after a short while from now."

"Are you alright now, Anakin?" said Han.

"Yeah," said Anakin, "I'm feeling much better."

"You were very brave to fight Skydor with two sabers," said Leia.

"Thanks, mom."

At the Jedi Council chamber, Chancellor Alvanite, along with Luke, Mara, Ben, Anakin and the Jedi Masters and Force Ghosts gathered together.

"We've won the battle again," said Alvanite, "however, war is still present against the Empire."

"What does this mean?" said Anakin.

"Just wait for the Chancellor to speak, Anakin," said Grindo quietly, glaring at him.

"We need more Jedi troops," said Alvanite.

"Will we have enough?" said Ben.

"Sure we will," said Alvanite.

"What will The Rebel Alliance's part be?" asked Anakin.

"Why does that matter, Anakin?" said Grindo.

"I'll tell you what it means," said Alvanite, "teamwork."

"What?" everybody in the room chanted.

"Teamwork. With the Rebel Alliance," said Alvanite, "Master Skywalker, Mistress Jade Skywalker, you must make negotiations with the Rebels so we can join forces. Who's with me?"

Everyone raised their hands.

Except for Grindo.

"ARE YOU INSANE, CHANCELLOR? WHY DON'T WE JUST DO THIS SEPARATELY FROM THEM?"

"Because, Grindo," said Alvanite, "we will never be able to win the war without them. We need them. And they need us. So that together, we can destroy the Empire and finally live at peace."

After the Jedi Council meeting, Luke, Mara, Ben and Anakin went to The Rebel Station to negotiate with the Rebels.

"What a great plan, Luke," said Han.

"Great indeed," said Leia.

"Teamwork's the best way to defeat the Separatists for sure," said Lando.

Chewie growled in agreement.

"Teamwork," said 3PO, "what an excellent idea. What an excellent idea."

R2 and R4 blipped and beeped in agreement.

The Rebels cheered in agreement as well.

Everyone was cheering around the galaxy when they heard the plan of The Jedi Order and The Rebel Alliance to join forces.

"Well," sighed Luke to Mara, Han, Leia, Ben and Anakin, "let's get started."


End file.
